Bounty Hunter to Petty Thief
by whitewolf1123
Summary: Dri Rey was the top bounty hunter in the verse, at least until someone put out a bounty for her. Now she seeks the help of Serenity's crew mainly because Malcolm is her older brother.
1. Prologue

Firefly. Set during the series. No one's dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the movie that came from it.

**This story is written for my younger sister who is madly in lust with Jayne Cobb. **

Prologue.

This isn't how it was supposed to be. The job was easy. Why did this have to happen? Adriana stood there stunned. Malcolm had ordered her and Zoe to drop their guns, so they did. Now they stood there watching as their "friend" held a gun to them.

"Jayne…" Mal started.

"Shut it, Mal!" Jayne ordered and pointed the gun at him. Mal stepped back.

Adriana looked at Jayne in shock. She _knew _him. Knew this had to be some trick. It just had to be.

"Jayne…" she started. "Why?"

"Money was just too good, darlin,'" he said not looking at her.

Why couldn't he look at her?

"We're your friends. Don't do this," she pleaded.

"Sorry, girlie. Gotta," he didn't hesitate. He just pulled the trigger. Adriana froze as she watched the one man who could never hurt her fall to the ground. Mal was bleeding badly from his stomach. She turned back in time to see Jayne riding away.

"Jayne!" She yelled. "JAYNE!!" He turned and looked at her. There was nothing there. No emotion whatsoever.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the movie that came from it.

**This story is written for my younger sister who is madly in lust with Jayne Cobb. **

**Several Months Ago.**

Chapter 1. The Meeting

"Attention crew, this is your captain. We'll be landing, so hold on," Mal said over the intercom. "Wash, get us on the ground in one piece."

"You got it, Captain," Wash said as he prepped Serenity for landing.

A few moments later, the crew was getting ready to get off the boat. "Alright, listen up," Mal said. "Jayne, Zoe, and I are goin' to see Badger. Shouldn't take long. We're just gettin' a job and we're off. Wash, you go on and get the supplies we need. Kaylee, see if you can't round up some passengers. We could use the fare money. Shepherd, do whatever it is you do. Doc," he paused. "Keep your sister on the gorram boat." With that they left.

They found Badger in his usual spot.

"Captain Reynolds," he greeted.

"Badger."

"Weren't sure you was gonna make it."

"And why's that?"

"Lots'o bounty hunters out and about these days. Thought you might get caught, see?"

"Well, I haven't. So what is it this time, Badger?"

***

"Hey, Shepherd. You gonna sit here with me?" Kaylee asked.

"I think I might," Book said standing next to Kaylee's chair. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yep. This is where we picked you, Simon, and River up. And then there was that Fed. That was no good. But we still got you guys."

"Excuse me," a young woman came up to the pair. She wore tight blue jeans with cowgirl heels that went up to her calves. She had on a belt and a gun holster with two guns. She had on a khaki colored half cut jacket and a black tank on under it. She had a cowboy hat on and kind of hid her face.

"Hey there!" Kaylee said. "Lookin' for a ride? Where ya headed?"

"Nowhere in particular. Is this...a Firefly class?"

"Rightya are. This girl's named Serenity. She's the best thing out there."

"Serenity…"

***

"Think he sent a hunter on us, Sir?" Zoe asked as they walked back to Serenity.

"Yep," Mal replied picking up his pace a little. "We're leaving this rock now. As soon as everyone's back, we go."

"Don't think Badger's a smart one. We're his best supplier. Sendin' a hunter. Whata hwun dahn."

"Welcome back, Captain!" Kaylee singsonged as they approached.

"Everyone back yet?"

"Yep! Wash just got back before you."

"Good. Lets go. Wash!" He said as he walked on. Wash had started to walk up the stairs.

"What's up, Captain?"

"Get this bird in the air."

"Awe, so soon, Cap?" Kaylee asked. Wash did as told. "We only got one passenger. Come on, you should meet her." Kaylee dragged him over to the woman.

Mal looked her over, but couldn't see her face. The bay doors closed then.

"Miss, this is our Captain, Malcolm Reynolds. Cap, this is…actually, I never got your name."

The girl lifted her hat off. She had beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was a light brown and cut short, just below her chin. It was parted on one side and fell freely around her face.

Jayne came over to get a look at the new passenger. He smirked and did the pant adjust that most men did when they saw a pretty woman.

"How rude of me, I'm…" before she could finish, Mal said her name.

"Ana. What in the Gorram 'Verse are you doing here?" Mal asked loudly.

"Geez, if I had known you'd get mad, I would have done this sooner, Brother," she shrugged.

At that everyone stared at the captain.

"Uh, Captain?" Zoe asked.

"Crew, this is my little sister, Adriana Reynolds."

"Actually, Brother, I go by Dri now. Dri Rey."

"That's funny. I thought she jus' said 'Dri Rey.' Like the bounty hunter," Jayne laughed.

"I did," Adriana, or Dri, pulled out a gun faster than the other's could react and rested the barrel against Mal's forehead.

"Tzao-gao," Mal cursed.

"What's going on?" Simon came out and asked puzzled. Although, he wasn't surprised. It seemed anywhere they went, someone wanted to kill Mal.

"Uh, Simon," Kaylee slowly moved to him. "This is the captain's sister."

"Sister? Huh."

"So what, Ana? You gonna shoot me? Take me in for the bounty?"

She laughed and uncocked the gun, placing it back into its holster, "I'm not that cruel, Brother."

Mal laughed. "You little…" Then he grabbed her and locked her head under his arm. He rubbed the top of her head roughly as she fought to get out.

"Ow! Bei be shiou ren!"

"Hey!" Mal let her go and stared into her eyes. "I don't wanna hear any a'that kinda language from my baby sister, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed as she fixed her hair. Then she hugged him.

"What. Just happened?" Jayne asked Zoe.

"I'm not entirely sure. Sir?"

"Like I said. This is my baby sister," he wrapped an arm around Adriana. She smiled and waved.

"Don' look like no baby sister ta me," Jayne said quietly to Kaylee. She made a face at him and shook her head. "What?"

"Ana, this is my first mate Zoe," Mal introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Mal used to tell me the stories," Ana shook her hand.

"My mechanic, Kaylee."

"Nice to meet, again," she smiled.

"This is the doctor."

"I'm Simon. Everybody here calls me Doc or Doctor, except Kaylee," Simon shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"This man's Shepherd Book."

"A holy man? In the same space as my brother?" She asked shaking his hand.

"Stranger things have happened," Book said with a smile.

"This here's Jayne."

"Nice to meet you," She smiled.

"Uh-huh," he hitched his pants again.

"So what exactly are you doing out here? How come you're not home?" Mal asked her.

"I told you, brother. I really am Dri Rey. I am a hunter."

Mal laughed. "My baby sister is not a bounty hunter."

"Malcolm, you're not listening. I am one. And I'm not your baby sister anymore. I've grown up if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed," Jayne said. Mal shot him a look.

"Okay, okay. If you are really Dri Rey," Mal made a face at her, "Then you should be doing pretty well for yourself right now. Doesn't Dri Rey usually work on the core planets?"

"I did, yes."

"Then what're you doin' out here?"

"Looking for you."

"And whatdidyou wanna do that for?"

"You stopped writing."

Mal fell silent.

"Why? Why did you stop writing. Why didn't you visit me?"

"I didn't want you to know what I was doin.' And I especially didn' want this kinda life for you."

Ana laughed. "You really think I didn't know what you were doing? That's how I found you Mal. That character Badger, he told me the name of your ship and what class it was."

"I'll havta tell Wash to take a bit of a long way 'round. We're gonna drop Ana off at home."

"I wont get off," she crossed her arms.

"What?"

"I can't count how many years I've been looking for you on one hand, Malcolm. Now you're just going to drop me off at a place neither of us calls home anymore? Not how it works, Brother."

"My ship, my rules, Ana," Mal pointed to himself.

"Let's see you try to wrench me out of here. In case you forgot, I'm the best bounty hunter there is."

"Ana…" Mal warned.

"Mal!" She yelled and he stared at her. She breathed deeply, "I need your help." Her face was sincere.

Mal brought her up to the dinning area where all the crew sat.

"So, the Captain, has a sister," Wash went over.

"Yes," Zoe told him.

"Did you know that?"

"No."

"Ah. Why's she here?"

"If ya'd shut yer gorram mouth, we'd know," Jayne said.

"What kinda trouble you get yourself into?" Mal asked.

"Well. As a bounty hunter I kept mostly everything hidden. My sex for one. Everybody thought I was a boy, until a caught them, that is. I've become a little too well known. I had a hit a couple months back. Turned out it was a trap. They caught me and beat me good. I barely escaped. But they knew who I was, what I looked like. It was all over the place. Next thing I knew, the bad guys had a hit on _my_ head. I've been attacked a lot recently. Nothing I couldn't handle. The attacks got worse over time, though. More and more guys came for me, with bigger groups and a lot more weapons. I need someplace to lay low. I figured a ship that moved a lot would do it."

"So you thought of me. You said you knew what I do. I deal with the 'bad guys' a lot, Ana. This is not the best place. Don't you work for Alliance? Why not hide out on one of their ships?"

"Oh please, Malcolm! You know just as well as I do, the Alliance would never admit to hiring a hunter full time. It makes them look weak. They'd never shelter me. How could you hold that against me?"

"Not holdin' anything against you."

"Yes you are. You're mad because I work for Alliance. You damn well know I didn't support the Alliance in the war. Don't you dare think I'm on their side."

"I don't think that."

"Ya damn well did! Y'always judging' people before ya can really talk with them!"

Mal smiled.

"What?"

"That's the first time ya really sounded like you."

Ana hadn't noticed it before, but she hadn't used her old accent since she got on Serenity. In the core planets, she needed to fit in, so she talked like them. Proper. It's hard to drop old habits.

She smiled, "Guess I did."

"Well, Wash, get this bird where we need to go," Mal stood up.

"Wait. Ya really gonna bring me home? I really can't stay?"

"No. We gotta pick up Inara." Then he walked out.

Ana looked at the crew, all staring at her.

"You look like the Cap'n," Kaylee smiled.

"We are siblings."

"I say she can't be trusted," Jayne said polishing one of his smaller guns.

Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Jayne! She's the capn's sister!" Kaylee scolded.

"So what?"

"You're probably right," Ana said, causing everyone to stare more intently. "Well, each'n every one a'you has a bounty on their heads. Jayne Cobb, right? Your's is a decent price."

"We do?" Kaylee asked.

"Yep, even you Kaylee. And the doc and his sister have a big one. Bigger than Malcolm's. Of course, the Shepherd don't."

They stared.

"Don' worry. If you're friends of my brother, then I aint gonna do anythin. After all, you're helping me. How could I betray you?"

"She's the captain's sister all right," Book said standing. The others began to follow.

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"Ya got that same sick sense of gorram honor he's got," Jayne said before disappearing with the rest. Kaylee stayed.

"C'mon. I'll show ya around," she smiled.

Chapter 1 End.

**Thanks all! Review please!**


	3. If You Can Out Shoot Me

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the movie that came from it.

**This story is written for my younger sister who is madly in lust with Jayne Cobb. **

Chapter 2. If You Can Out Shoot Me.

After Kaylee showed her around, Ana decided to get a feel for the ship. Kaylee had to get back to the engine room anyway. Ana wanted to know Serenity inside and out. She stumbled into the hanger where Book and Jayne were talking. She decided to listen. Book was on the bench and Jayne was spotting him.

"I mean ta say, she's pretty," Jayne said.

"And she's also…the Captain's sister," Book grunted. Ana smiled. They were talking about her.

"Yeah but, she's awful pretty. Just thinking' about her…" he trailed off.

"I wouldn't, if I were you."

"Huh? Wouldn't what, Preacher?"

"Wouldn't think about her, look at her, do anything with her."

"And why's that?"

"She's the Captain's sister."

"Think it makes her off-limits? Think the cap would get mad? Is that what yer sayin?"

"Yes."

"But she's awful pretty, Preacher."

"I can see I'm getting nowhere with this one."

Ana held back a giggle and moved on. She found herself in the infirmary where the Tams were.

"Hi," she greeted. "So this is your sister, River, was it?"

"Yes. River, this is…"

"Ana. Good. Hunter. Good hunter. Wont hurt, wont hurt."

Ana looked at Simon.

"She's been traumatized." Simon brought Ana out of the room.

"Can I ask, what happened? Why do you'n a girl who's not completely with it have such a huge bounty?"

Simon looked at her and then told her what happened to River.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you. I don't know if I could do somethin' like that."

"It's hard. But for River, I just…I don't know. I'd do anything."

"You're a good person, Doc," she smiled and left. She headed to the cockpit where Wash was.

"Why hello, MiniMal," Wash said.

"I hope to every gorram God that doesn't become a nickname on this boat," Ana laughed. She sat down.

"You really do look like the Captain," Wash said.

"I've been told that," she rolled her eyes. "When we were kids, we hated bein' compared. We always fought and competed for everythin.' Of course, if I ever got picked on, Malcolm was the first person to beat on the other kids. He liked fighting. He was always loud and obnoxious. I wonder if he's changed."

"Trust me, he hasn't," Wash said.

"You got a wedding ring on. Miss your wife when your up here?"

"Well. Can't say I do cuz she is up here."

"Oh. You and Kaylee?"

"No. Me and Zoe."

Ana's jaw dropped. "Wow. Didn' see that one. You two are opposites."

"Opposites attract."

"I guess so." After a few more topics of conversation, Ana left. She wanted to catch some sleep before they arrived to pick up Inara, whoever that might be. On the way to her bunk, she was stopped by Jayne.

He just stood in front of her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

There was a pause.

"I need to get through."

"Oh, right," Jayne moved a little, then stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

Jayne thought a moment. "Are you off limits?"

Ana smirked. Did he really just ask that? Yes. Yes he did. "Well, that depends on who ya ask. If ya ask Malcolm, then its pro'ly a yes."

"An' if I ask you?"

She pondered it, "Maybe."

"Well what's 'maybe' mean?"

"It means it's a possibility."

"I know what it means. But whatdaya mean by it? I got no chance? I got a chance? What?"

She smirked again. "Tell ya what, if you can out shoot me, I'll…."

"Sex?" Jayne asked happily.

Ana laughed, "No. I'll give you a kiss."

Jayne smiled, "A full blown make out with lots a' gropin."

"No," She shook her head. "A peck. On the cheek."

"How 'bout no gropin' but lots a tongue?"

"A peck on the lips."

"Awe c'mon!"

"Okay, okay, more than a peck, but no tongue."

He stared at her.

"Take it or leave it. It's my final offer."

"Alright ya win. When we stop ta get Inara, we go out and shoot."

"Deal," she reached out to shake his hand. He took it.

"I hope yer not a sore loser, girlie."

"I hope you are," she smiled and walked past him to her bunk. She fell asleep for the few hours it took to reach whatever gorram planet or moon they were going to.

"Hey, Ana!" Kaylee called down into her bunk. "We landed and Jayne's waitin' on you for the bet!"

Ana got up and fixed her unruly hair. She climbed up the ladder and saw Kaylee smiling like always. "Ya heard about the bet?"

"Jayne told everyone. 'Cept the captain o'course. Ya really gonna kiss him?"

"Trust me. He wont win." She followed Kaylee outside. Everyone stood out in the sun waiting for this little bet.

Mal wasn't though.

"Where's my brother?"

"He went to get Inara. Wanted ta make sure she got back okay," Kaylee told her.

Jayne hitched his pants at the sight of Ana coming off the ship while chewing on a cigar.

Ana walked up to him, "Ready ta lose?"

"Are you?" he looked out. "Preacher, that's good!" Book was setting up a target in the distance. "What type of gun?"

"We can each use one of our own choice. Anythin' you want. I got mine here," she tapped the gun in its holster.

"Darlin, you'll regret this," Jayne chose Vera. She was good for long distance shooting. "Ladies first," he gestured.

"Then I guess you'd better shoot first." She smirked while the others laughed.

"Alright, I will." Jayne took his shot. "How's it look Preacher?!" He yelled to Book.

Book yelled back, "Not a bulls' eye, but very close!"

"Ha! Let's see ya out shoot that!"

Ana drew her gun and said, "I will." She pointed the gun in the direction of the target while still looking at Jayne and pulled the trigger.

"Well now, I think ya blew this one on purpose."

The smirk never left her face, "Check it."

Jayne spit the cigar on the ground, "bring it here, Preacher!"

Book ran to them with the target in his hands.

Jayne's shot was on the ring just outside the middle. Ana's shot, well, it was in the middle.

"It's Ana's win," Book said.

Jayne's mouth fell open, "How in the gorram 'verse did ya do that?"

"I'm the best at what I do. I shoot people down," she told him."

The group laughed and headed back into the ship. Jayne sat there gaping at the target.

"You are a sore loser," Ana teased.

"I am not," Jayne defended. "We should go another round. Wind musta picked up yer bullet or sumthin."

"There was no wind. You're just mad cuz you ain't gettin your kiss."

"I'm telling ya this ain't right."

"Maybe I'll let ya challenge me on the next planet."

"Uh-huh."

Ana smiled. She could very well leave him here to fume, but she's not that cruel. Plus, Jayne was gorram hot. She walked right up next to him. Even with her two inch heels on, he was still taller, so she grabbed his shoulder and pulled his body down a bit. She gave him a slow, seductive peck on the cheek.

"Don't be a sore loser next time. You make me feel bad about being a good shot." She walked away toward Serenity and felt his gaze on her.

"What in the Gorram hell was that?" an oh-so-familiar voice said. Mal had come up with a very pretty woman.

"Hey, Brother," Ana said cheerfully.

"Don't you 'hey, brother' me. What was that?"

"What?" She played dumb.

"You know what!"

She shook her head and looked confused, "No. I don't." Then she finished going on Serenity.

"Jayne? Jayne!" Mal yelled.

Jayne snapped out of it and turned to Mal. "What?"

"What just happened there?"

"We was shootin.'"

"Shootin what?"

"The target. She beat me." Then Jayne went onto the ship.

Mal stood there a minute, "Is nobody gonna tell me what just happened?"

"It looked like that girl, your sister I take it, kissed Jayne on the cheek," Inara said.

Mal looked at her and said with sarcasm, "Thanks."

Chapter 2 End.

**Thanks all! Review please!**


	4. Bounty

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the movie that came from it.

**This story is written for my younger sister who is madly in lust with Jayne Cobb. **

Chapter 3. Bounty.

Ana was intrigued by Inara. The two were in the kitchen together. Inara was making tea.

"So, you're a real registered companion?"

"Yes," Inara said. "You lived within the Alliance, didn't you? I would have thought that you've seen companions before."

"Well, my job ain't too nice and fancy, y'know? I might've worked within Alliance boundaries, but I never saw a companion before. It's an interestin' job."

Inara smiled, "Yes. I suppose it is. Although, not full of adventure and danger like yours."

"I s'pose. Not like mine at all. But don't you have your own adventures and dangers? I don't think any job doesn't."

"I suppose you're right."

Inara was a very nice person.

"So, why're you on this boat? You know what my brother does, right?"

"I do. I just…can't bring myself to leave."

"Huh." Well that was interesting. What could make someone so high class stay on a petty thief crew's ship? Inara served the tea and they talked a bit more. Ana noticed that when she brought up Mal, Inara would change the subject. So, it was Mal. Mal was the reason she hasn't left.

After Inara left, Ana went to Mal's bunk. She found him sitting on his bed looking at an old capture.

"What's that?" She took it and saw that it was of her and Mal as kids back home. She smiled. "That's cute."

"Shut up," Mal said taking it back. He put it down and Ana sat next to him.

"So, about Inara…" Ana started.

"Don't go there," Mal warned.

"You like her."

"No. I don't."

"Whatever ya say," she shrugged.

"Anyway, what did I see you and Jayne doin'?"

"I kissed him on the cheek. I told 'em if he could out shoot me, then I'd kiss him. He lost, so I gave him one on the cheek."

"Don't get involved with him."

She rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself, Mal."

"I mean it, Ana. Don't."

"Yeah, okay. See you," she kissed him on the cheek like she used to when they were kids, and climbed up the ladder.

After a few hours, Serenity landed at the pickup site for the cargo.

Mal gathered everyone in the dining area, "Jayne, Zoe, and I are goin to get the crates. Ya'll wait here and we'll be back shortly." The three left. Ana hung around the lounge area.

***

"C'mon, Inara," Kaylee begged. "Let's go out in the sun!"

Inara laughed, "Okay, okay." The pair went out and Kaylee danced around, enjoying the sunlight. Neither of them heard the rustling bushes nearby. Neither of them saw what happened next. Several men holding weapons came out. One grabbed Kaylee and one grabbed Inara.

"Where is she?" The one holding Kaylee asked poking the barrel of his gun to her head.

"Who?" Inara asked for Kaylee. She was too scared to speak right now.

"That bounty huntin' bitch. Dri Rey."

"Lookin' for me?" Ana walked out with her guns in her hands. She looked around. Five guys. One held Kaylee about 5 yards in front of her, one had Inara five steps to his left, two were a little behind them, and one was about seven or eight steps to Kaylee's right. They all had guns, and two hostages. Great.

"Ya really are a girl," The first guy said. "We're here ta kill ya. You'll be wantin ta put those guns down. 'Less ya want me ta shoot yer friends here."

"You wont."

"Think I wont?" he pushed the gun into Kaylee's temple. She was crying.

"Okay, okay," Ana slowly bent down to put the guns on the ground. "Kaylee," she looked up just before she touched the ground.

Kaylee looked at her through tears.

"Close your eyes." Kaylee did. As fast as she could, she shot her guns five times. The man holding Kaylee yelled as the bullet hit his leg and fell down. Same thing happened to the other four. "Get into Serenity!" Ana yelled at Kaylee and Inara. They ran.

"Gorram bitch!" The guys were starting to raise their guns again. This time, Ana shot them in the hands. She picked up all their guns and took any weapons they had away. Then preceded to tie them up.

When she just about finished, Wash, Simon, Kaylee, and Inara came out all holding some weapon. River was close behind, weapon-less of course. They just stared.

"These guys have an okay bounty on 'em. Not really worth all the fuss ya makin'," Ana told them.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Mal yelled as he approached.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle, Malcolm," Ana said. "These guys thought it'd be easy ta take me down. It's not. We should go to the core planets an' collect the bounty."

"No. Leave them."

"You know you could use the money."

Mal hesitated.

"Sir? She's right," Zoe said.

"Gorrammit! I don't like the idea of going to a core planet ta turn in criminals. We are criminals!"

"I'd like ta point out that I'm not. N' Inara ain't either," Ana said. "I'll take these clowns to the feds, you guys sit and stay in Serenity."

Mal pointed a finger at her, "If anythin happens, you're responsible."

"Understood."

They pulled the cargo onto the ship and hid it in the secret space in the cargo bay. Then they dragged the wounded guys onto the ship. Simon quickly got to work on closing the wounds.

"Ya can leave the bullets in there. Gorram scum tried ta shoot Kaylee," Ana said.

"What? Kaylee?" Mal turned to Kaylee.

"I'm alright, Cap. If it weren't for Ana, I'd be gone," Kaylee told him. "Thanks," she said to Ana.

Ana smiled, "Welcome."

"So ya shot 'em in the legs, while they had Kaylee and Inara? Girls ran, and then ya shot 'em each in the hand?" Jayne asked to clarify.

"Yep. S' how it happened," Ana said.

Jayne hitched his pants.

The ride took a very long time. Ana didn't leave the cargo bay once and kept her guns in her hands. She kept a close watch on the five tied up men.

"Cap!" Wash said over the intercom. "We're almost there and the Feds at the station are waving us."

Ana stood up, "I'll talk to 'em. I've dealt with 'em lots. Stay here an watch these guys," she told Zoe and Mal. Then went up to Wash.

"Did she just order me on my own boat?" Mal asked no one in particular.

"Yes, Sir. She did," Zoe said.

Ana made sure she didn't talk with her old accent. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

"Dri Rey," the fed said to her. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I guess I'm too well known for my own good. You didn't see that the black market has a hit on my head?"

"I did see. I thought you were dead by now. Glad to see you aren't. What do I owe the pleasure of you landing here?"

"I've got some scumbags to turn over to you. Five all together. Alone the bounties aren't good, but together, they aren't bad."

"I'll have someone come out to you. See you soon."

"Thank you. I'll send you their profiles so you can have the money ready." She turned the wave off after doing just that. "Well, now we gotta get this done."

Wash landed. Ana walked off the ship pulling out one guy at a time. Shepherd helped, since he doesn't have a bounty.

The lieutenant and several other feds came up. "I thought you worked alone, Dri."

"I do. He's just tagging along. Besides, I've got to lay low for a while."

"Too bad," He handed the money over to her. "Guess I won't see you anytime soon."

"Guess not," she took the bag and turned around to get back on the ship. The doors closed and everyone came out of hiding.

"You and he….?" Mal asked.

"The fact that he's head over heals for me is good. Means he don't give me trouble when I bring a bounty in. S'why I always come here."

"So…ya don't like him, right?" Jayne asked.

"Can't stand 'em. Annoys the piss outta me."

"Alright, let's get off this Alliance rock," Mal ordered.

Chapter 3 End.

**Thanks all! Review please!**


	5. Challenge on Every Gorram Rock

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the movie that came from it.

**This story is written for my younger sister who is madly in lust with Jayne Cobb. **

Chapter 4. Challenge on Every Gorram Rock

Ana cooked dinner as a thanks to the crew and her brother for helping her. She sat down across from Jayne, who was staring as usual. Kaylee sat next to her.

"When're we gonna shoot a round two?" Jayne asked.

Ana looked at him and smiled. "You'll lose that one too, honey."

"Don't matter. I'm a keep shootin till I win."

"Okay. Next we land. We'll shoot," Ana said.

"Oh no," Mal said. "I aint gonna have this on my boat."

"Malcolm…" Ana started.

"Don't you 'Malcolm' me, Adriana," he said sternly. "This ain't gonna happen."

Ana stood up. "Can I talk to you in private, Mal?" She glared at him.

"Sit n eat. We'll talk after," he said.

Ana glared more, then finally gave in and sat down. She finished her meal without talking to Mal. When she was done, she cleared her place and walked out. Mal followed soon after.

"What is your problem?" She asked him.

"Jayne likes you. And my baby sister ain't gonna be with him."

"I'm old enough to choose who I want to be with or don't want to be with."

"I ain't gonna have no lovey drama on my gorram ship!"

"Oh so you mean you tried to stop Zoe and Wash too. That didn't work."

"That's different."

"No it's not. It's not like I plan to marry him, Mal. Why are you havin such a fit over this?"

"Cuz you're my sister!"

"Why does that matter? We're just having fun! We are just shootin guns. You gorram well know that he can never out shoot me!"

"I don't care. It ain't happenin."

"Fine. Maybe I should go and talk to Inara."

"And why would you do that?"

"She's the one you're really talkin about. You n her. This has nothing ta do with me n Jayne. You're mad cuz ya want her. N ya can't have her."

"That is…" he searched for words, "…not true. Gorramit, Ana!" He calmed himself down. "Fine. Do it." He walked off to his bunk.

Ana skipped down the hall and found Jayne in the lounge area.

"Hey you!"

Jayne looked her up and down, "Hey."

"Looks like ya got your second challenge."

He took a few steps closer, "Did I now?"

"Yeah. Prepared ta lose again?"

"Maybe. Or we could just stop playin this game and play another." He was very close now.

Ana smirked. "We could," she said sexily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her just a little, and right before they kissed she spun around and walked off. "Or not," she said before disappearing.

Jayne shook his head and smirked. 'Gorram girl's playin hard ta get,' he thought.

When they landed to drop off the cargo, Mal, Zoe, and Jayne were getting ready to leave.

Ana came down where they were.

"So, I can come, right?" She asked.

"No," Mal answered coldly.

"N why not?"

"Cuz it ain't your place. This is my work, Ana, and I ain't draggin you into it."

"Well that's a stupid reason. If I'm gonna be here, ya might as well use my talents ta your advantage."

"No means no." It was final. Ana gave in. She'd follow anyway. She waited several minutes before she did. The man they were delivering to was ugly. Ana looked around, he had a sniper hidden in the trees. Not hidden enough, though. She quietly snuck up to him while Mal and the others talked with the man. The sniper didn't notice her. She took out a gun and knock him in the head. He passed out. She positioned herself on the gun he had, and watched.

"It's all here," Mal was saying.

"Good," the guy said.

"You got the money?"

"Yeah, but I ain't about ta give it ta ya. Now, boy!"

Mal, Zoey, and Jayne drew their guns, but nothing happened.

"Gorram, idiot. Shoot! I said shoot!" He was yelling in Ana's direction. So, she shot. The bullet hit him in the foot. He went down yelling.

Ana stood up and waved.

"Adriana…" Mal growled.

Zoe and Jayne smirked. Mal went to the guy and grabbed his whole pouch. "Guess we'll be takin this."

"But!" The man was saying. "There's more than the agreement in there!"

"So, the extra will be your apology for tryin ta kill us," Mal walked off. "Let's go." Jayne and Zoe followed. Jayne signaled for Ana to come with.

She caught up to them. Mal scolded her immediately.

"I told you to stay on Serenity!" He said.

"Actually, ya told me not ta come. So I didn't. I just took a walk, right by a sniper. He was gonna kill ya, so I took him out first."

"Ana…"

"Sorry, okay?"

"Thanks."

"Listen, ya don't hafta get all mad n….wait…thanks?"

"If ya weren't there, the guy would've shot us. So thanks. But don't ignore my orders again. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay, Brother," she smiled.

"So, we gonna shoot now?" Jayne asked when they were back at Serenity.

Ana looked at Mal.

"Don't look at me. Shoot if ya wanna." he went back on the ship.

Shepherd Book came out holding a fresh target. Jayne told him where to put it. Book ran quite a distance away.

"Rules?" Jayne asked Ana.

"Same as before," she said looking at her pistol. "You first," she encouraged.

"Fine," Jayne aimed Vera, and took his shot.

Ana whistled, "Looks like it's close."

"Your turn," Jayne moved away. This time, Ana actually looked at the target before she shot it.

Book brought it in. He pointed to the one sitting on the ring just outside the center, "Jayne's." Then he pointed to the hole right in the center, "Ana's."

"Gorramit!" Jayne yelled.

"Alright, Captain's getting' impatient. Get on the ship you two," Zoe said before she returned to Serenity. Book followed her.

"Too bad. You were real close this time," Ana kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Jayne stared at her for a minute before following her in. _'I'll win next time. Gorram girl's too good a shooter. Never thought I'd say that."_

Being near Jayne played with her nerves. He was an attractive man, Ana had to admit. At dinner she found herself staring at him. At his arm muscles every time he lifted one or moved. Her fingers twitched with the need to run them along those muscles. She wanted to feel him hold her. _'Stop, stop, stop!'_ she mentally yelled at herself. _'Mal's gonna notice if I don't stop!' _She forced herself to focus on something else, anything else.

"Ana," Mal said. Oh no. He noticed.

"Y-yeah?"

"Now that you're a part of this crew, I expect you ta follow my orders. Got it?" he smiled at her.

"Wait. I'm a part of this crew now?" She couldn't wipe the grin off if she wanted to.

"You can thank Zoe. I kept saying it wasn't right for you. She told me you were just too good ta pass up."

"Captain can be a bit hard-headed sometimes," Zoe said to Ana.

"Thank you."

***

On the next planet they landed, Jayne wasted no time in challenging Ana again. She sighed but agreed to it anyway. He was persistent. She liked that. Pretty much everyone left to go into town. Simon and River were still on Serenity in the infirmary. Ana followed Jayne outside. Jayne ran out to the target while Ana shot. Dead center again. They switched places so Jayne could shoot.

"Looks like another win for me," Ana smirked. How long would this go on before Jayne finally gave up? She wondered. Did she even want him to give up? Or did she want him to just grab her and kiss her already? The latter sounded appealing.

"I s'pose that makes three ta none," Jayne said in a bored tone.

Ana walked up to him to kiss him on the cheek as usual. Right before she could, Jayne turned his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met. Ana was shocked at first, but didn't pull back. She snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other playfully. Ana ran one hand through Jayne's hair as his rested on her hips, pulling her to him more. She thought she would melt in his arms.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling.

"Didn't think you'd do that," Ana said blushing.

"Well if ya don't want me ta do it again, I wont," Jayne teased her.

"Now I didn't say that," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her. They kissed again. It was better than the first one.

Chapter 4 End.

**Thanks all! Review please!**


	6. Part of the Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the movie that came from it.

**This story is written for my younger sister who is madly in lust with Jayne Cobb. **

**24 Hours Before the Prologue**

Chapter 5. Part of the Plan

Ana loved being on the crew. She got along with everybody. Jayne and her kept up the challenges so nobody would get suspicious. She'd steal away at night to his bunk where they mostly just talked. Oh, a lot of other things happened, but neither of them were in it for the sex. Ana was so head over heals for Jayne, it was close to love. She never said it, though. She didn't want to get hurt.

***

"Jayne, you know your part in this?" Mal asked. He was speaking to Jayne and Zoe. No one else was around.

Jayne looked at him for a moment, "No way. I ain't doin that!"

"You're doin it. This is an order. No one else is ta know. Got it?"

Jayne shook his head. "Ya want me ta….an I can't tell….not even her?"

"Specially not Ana. She'd go gorram ballistic."

"I ain't doin it," Jayne said again.

"Ya gotta. If this job goes the way I think it is, then ya gotta. Otherwise, we all die."

"Cap, I can't just….you…"

"Ya always wanted ta. What's holdin ya back, Jayne?"

Jayne said nothing.

"Think I don't know about you an Ana? Oh I know."

Jayne stared. "You're makin me do this so she'll hate me."

"Not true. I'm makin you do this cuz you're the only one they'd believe. Zoe would never turn on us. And I gorram well aint puttin my little sister in that situation."

"Then why can't she know? Why can't we tell her?"

"Cuz the gorram girl's in love with you!" Mal yelled. Jayne looked at him in disbelief. No way would a girl like Ana be in love with a guy like him. It wasn't natural. What if she really did, though?

"Then there aint no way I'm gonna do this. If that's the case, she'll hate me."

Mal grabbed Jayne by the collar, finally fed up with him. "You'll do it. Ya hear me? Or she'll go down with the rest of us."

Finally, Jayne had to give in. He wouldn't allow Ana to get hurt. Truth was, he thought he might love her too. After they went over the plan again, Jayne left. He went straight to his bunk. Sitting on his bed was Ana. She was sitting cross legged. She had this short, short skirt on, high boots, and nothing but a lacey bra.

Jayne smirked. Even if she had been fully dressed, he'd have been just as much aroused as he was now. Ana's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ain't nothin wrong. Gorrammit, girlie," he ran a hand through his hair. "Either you gotta put clothes on, or take the rest of em off."

She smiled. "That's not a hard decision." She stood from the bed and walked over to Jayne. Then, she grabbed her shirt from behind him. "I'll get dressed."

Jayne smirked and pulled the shirt out of her hand, throwing it on the floor. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. He kissed her. This may be the last night she'll ever want to be with him. He'd make it last. He took his time undressing her the rest of the way, and she did with him. Jayne took the time to caress, kiss, nip, and everything else. He didn't leave one square inch of her body untouched. He wanted to remember that body. Every curve of it. He would never be able to tell her how he felt about her. She would never want to speak to him again after this job.

***** Right before Prologue**

"His name's Niska?" Ana asked. "That guy's trouble. I reckon he's got a few traps waitin."

"We know. We've dealt with him a couple times," Mal told her.

"So…why're ya acceptin a job from him?"

"We need the money."

"Uh-huh."

"Here's how this'll work," Mal was saying. "Me, Zoe, Ana, n Jayne'll bring 'im the cargo and hope it all goes well."

"That's it?" Jayne asked. "That's the plan?"

"Yeah," Mal said. "We leave in a couple hours. Make sure yer all ready." He left. Jayne went to his bunk without Ana. She needed to go to hers anyway.

Just like Mal had thought, Niska contacted Jayne. At first, Jayne wanted to refuse him, fight his offer as hard as he could. Then he remembered…Ana would be in danger. He had no choice. He excepted. Niska had one condition. Mal had already known that. Jayne would have to shoot Mal in front of Niska. Jayne hesitated, but eventually excepted. That's all Niska wanted. A chance to kill Malcolm Reynolds. His gorram reputation depended on it. Mal's plan only depended on Jayne excepting the offer. Easy, right? Wrong. Jayne hated himself when the call ended.

"Jayne? Can I come down?" Ana called from outside his bunk.

"I'm comin' up," Jayne said and walked out. Ana smiled at him.

She ran a slender hand up his arm seductively, "Think we can squeeze in some you n me time 'fore the job?"

Jayne smirked. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He lightly kissed her palm then set her hand back down at her side. "Not today, darlin." He led them to the others, who were ready and waiting.

"Well, lets get goin," Mal said as the doors opened.

"Ah, cap?" Wash said.

"Yeah, Wash?"

"We got company," he pointed.

Niska and a few henchmen were waiting outside of Serenity.

"I guess they came to us," Mal said as he led Zoe, Jayne, and Ana out.

"Malcolm Reynolds," Niska greeted in his heavy accent.

Mal nodded.

"Do you have the goods this time?" Niska asked.

"Course. Ya have the money?"

"Yes. But you'll not be receiving it."

Mal laughed and the four of them pulled out their guns. They were greeted with six of Niska's henchman pulling guns as well.

"I thought it might happen like this," Mal said. "Jayne, why don't ya shoot Niska?"

Jayne did and said nothing.

"Jayne?"

"Sorry, Mal," Jayne walked over to Niska and turned his gun on them.

"What the hell are you doin?" Mal asked.

"Changin sides," Jayne answered. "Drop the guns. Yer outnumbered."

*** **After Prologue**

"Ana! Ana!!" Zoe yelled.

Ana snapped her head in Zoe's direction. She was on the ground next to Mal. Her hands were covered in blood as she put pressure on the wound. Mal was coughing and grunting in pain. Ana dropped to the ground.

"Malcolm!"

"Help me get him back on the ship so the doctor can see to him!" Zoe said.

Ana nodded and helped her pick him up. Each of them slung an arm around their shoulders to help him walk.

"Simon! Simon!!!" Ana was yelling. Finally the doctor heard her and ran out with a medical bag. Simon took the arm Ana held.

"Stay out here, okay?" he told her.

"He's my brother! I should be in there!"

"You're too hysterical right now!" Simon was telling her. "You'll just be in the way. Stay here!" He disappeared with Zoe and Mal as Shepherd Book held Ana's thrashing arms back. She was yelling, but she didn't even know what about. She wasn't totally there. The man she loved just shot her brother! Who would be? Finally she calmed down and sunk to the floor crying. She hadn't cried in maybe ten years. Maybe her brother had been right all those months ago. Maybe she shouldn't have come onto this boat. If she hadn't been a bounty hunter in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.

***

Jayne felt sick sitting so close to Niska on the hovercraft. The gorram things were small to begin with. He shifted.

"How does it feel to be rid of the nauseating Malcolm Reynolds?" Niska asked.

"…Nauseating…" Jayne replied.

"Having second thoughts about killing your previous captain?" Niska laughed.

"Killin? Who said I shot ta kill?"

Niska looked at him. "We had a deal. You would kill…"

"Shoot. Ya said all I had ta do was shoot 'im. Ya said nothin about killin. You, on the other hand, I have orders ta kill."

"What…?"

Before Niska could say anymore, Jayne shot him. Then he shot his henchmen and the driver of the hovercraft he was in. That was pretty stupid. The craft rolled over and slammed Jayne around a bit. When he got out of the pile, there was blood trickling down his face and arm. He proceeded to limp back to Serenity.

***

"Who…" Book was looking out of the doors at something.

Through her tears, Ana looked too. "It can't be…" She practically jumped to her feet and ran outside to get a better look. By now, Jayne was within speaking distance.

He looked worried, "Hi…"

"You…YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Ana drew her gun and shot. The bullet hit Jayne in the leg.

Jayne yelled as he went down, "Gorrammit, girl! Ya hit the leg I'm limpin' on!" He deserved that, right? He did shoot her brother after all.

"Ya shot my brother! How dare you come back here! I'm gonna shoot more than yer leg for this!"

Book ran outside and grabbed Ana, "Put the gun down, Ana!" he was yelling.

Ana was yelling back. Book finally got her to drop the gun and she sunk to the ground crying.

Jayne wanted to shoot _himself_ in the leg for making her cry.

"Jayne, ya made my baby sister cry," Mal said behind her.

Her head snapped up and she turned it to look at him, "M-Mal?"

He put his hand on her head reassuringly. "Gorrammit, Jayne. I thought we agreed ya'd shoot me in the arm."

Jayne shrugged, "Had ta make it look like I'd really killed ya, or Niska wouldn't've believed me. Then we'd all be in trouble."

Ana looked back and forth confused, "What the hell is going on?"

"Before ya get mad," Mal said, then he rethought that, "more mad, we couldn't tell anyone just in case somethin happened. The only people who knew were me, Zoe, Jayne, and the doctor."

"Knew what?" Ana asked glaring.

"Well," Mal rubbed his head, "Y'see…"

"Niska was the one who put the bounty on yer head," Jayne said. "He hates you and he hates Mal. He figured the way ta get ta you would be ta take out Mal. Killin two birds with one stone. He needed someone on the inside, so I was the one ta do it."

"So ya lied…and ya shot Mal in the side to make it look like ya killed him. Ya didn't tell me so that my reaction would be real and not played," Ana guessed. "Then…what happened ta Niska?"

"Killed 'im," Jayne said. "Think maybe, the doc can come and fix this gun shot now?"

Ana gasped. She had shot him. She ran over to him, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'd've shot me too. Hell, when I saw ya cryin, I wanted ta."

"Jus' so ya know, Ana," Mal said, "He didn't want ta do this. Hell, I had to threaten your life so he would." He walked back onto Serenity, with Book's help, to get Simon.

"I'm so sorry, Jayne. If ya had said somethin sooner…"

"Ya didn't give me a chance ta," Jayne said.

She looked away. He was right, she didn't.

Jayne put a hand on her face and made her look at him, "I didn't wanna do this, cuz I knew I'd lose ya."

She put her hand over his, "Well, ya didn't. You're stuck with me."

"Good. Cuz I love you."

She stared at him for a minute. Then she smiled, "I love you, too" Then she kissed him.

**The End.**

**Thanks all! Review please!**


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the movie that came from it.

**This story is written for my younger sister who is madly in lust with Jayne Cobb. **

**Epilogue. Set after the movie.**

"Ana! Gorramit, Ana! Get out here now!" Mal was yelling.

Ana rolled her eyes and walked to where she heard his voice. She started laughing immediately. Mal had what looked like play-doh all over him and a four-year old replica of Jayne on his back trying to take him down.

"Derrial Malcolm Cobb," Ana scolded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uncle Mal and I are playing cops and robbers!" The boy said in a high voice.

"Oh?" Ana asked with a giggle. "Does that mean that you're the cop?"

"No, Mommy! I'm the robber! I have to escape!" Then the small boy jumped down and ran out of the room.

Ana watched him leave, then turned her attention to Mal, "The robber?"

"I didn't have anything to do with him wanting to be the robber," Mal defended. He gave her a kiss on the head, "How do you feel today?"

She looked at him.

"Still not good?"

"I have a brother who swears in front of my son, a husband with the same mental age as my son, and a five pound child in my stomach. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?"

He thought about that for a minute then said, "Fat." He quickly ducked out of the room before she could hit him.

Jayne walked in with Derrial slung over his shoulder, "Look what I found tryin ta hide on our ship. No good stowaway." Jayne gave Ana a kiss.

"EWWWWW!!! That's my mom!" Derrial yelled.

Ana laughed then suddenly stopped.

"Ana?" Jayne looked worried.

"It's time," she said.

"For what?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "The baby."

"Oh. Oh!" He put Derrial down and helped Ana to Simon who had been preparing himself for this for a couple days now.

It was a long time before the baby was born.

"What do you want to call him?" Ana asked Jayne before anyone else came running in to see the new boy.

"What about after Wash?" Jayne said.

"Hoban? How 'bout that can be his middle name. Wash hated his name, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Adam. Adam Hoban Cobb," Ana said.

"Why Adam?"

"It's a nice name," she smiled and he gave her a small kiss. Then Derrial came storming in saying he wanted to see his baby brother. Everyone else followed to see their new nephew.

**End.**

**Just in case anyone didn't know: Derrial is Book's first name, Hoban is Wash's first name, and Adam is the first name of the actor who plays Jayne (Adam Baldwin).**

**This is the official end. Thank you for reading. And please review.**


	8. AN Answers To Reviews' Questions

Hey all. I just wanted to take the time for thanking everyone who read this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also, I wanted to answer some of the questions and explain some stuff in the reviews you all posted. Here goes.

First off, Kaia Papaya. I wish I had the time to flesh out the story more. It would have been amazing if I did. I have a habit of going into way more detail than necessary (even though I don't actually believe that is possible, haha) and I wanted to try something a little different, shorter. So here is the outcome. Not too bad, but not amazing. Still, it served its purpose. J

Next, Malinara. Okay, I'll admit, it took me a minute to get your penname. Haha! Some days, _I'm_ even amazed at my own ditsyness. Without going too much into it, I really wanted to make the connection between Ana and Mal. So thanks for noticing!

Last from RionaEire. Again, I wanted something short and to the point. Not another long drawn out story I'm used to writing. And yes, Ana is based on my sister. Although, there are some extreme differences that she all but begged me to add. Like how outgoing Ana is. My sister is slightly shy. The reason I wrote this is because she can't write a story to save her life. She just said, "Make my character awesome and Jayne fall in love with me!" …Well that helped! Okay, slow down here with all the Alliance outpost stuff. Haha. I think that maybe you are thinking a little too much. J It's okay though. I don't know why I didn't explain that part better. I guess it just slipped my mind. You can use your imagination on that one. About the baby. You are right, babies usually weigh around 6 or 7 pounds, hell, sometimes more. Of course, there is always exceptions to rules. For example, I was only 5 lbs 3oz when I was born, and my little brother was close to 9lbs. I was only a week early, and my brother only a week late. I suppose you are right about Ana's guess, though. I should have thought that one through a little more. Ah well, I'm only human. J

Well, I suppose that's it for now. If you have any other questions or complaints(although I do hope no complaints) feel free to e-mail me. My e-mail is accessible on my page…at least, I think it is. Thanks again!


End file.
